Nethermans Begining
by NetherManBurns
Summary: This is my story. This will tell the world of why i am the person i am. Some of this may lead people to think i am a cross-breed. But i am not i am PURE. More pure than most of you. This is the tell of a regular minecraftian that changed forever...
1. A Normal Day

Nethermans Rise

It was a normal day in the beautiful day of minecraftia. There in minecraftia there was a minecraftian named, Chase. He was a minecraftian like everyone else. But when he wasn't fighting/mining he would be experimenting. From the time he was born he always wanted to go to the end or the nether and all the other dimensions. He was mainly fascinated with the nether. Today he was going to head to the library to research the mobs. He ran to the library. He arrived and walked to the librarian. "Good morning" the librarian said. "Hi, do you have anything on creatures from the Nether. The librarian screamed, it was because the nether had recently broke the law that notch made them agree after there ghast king had died. The law was, you cannot come to the overworld you must stay in the nether. And they agreed. So people were now scared of it. "sorry" I said. She gave me a very old book that said some weird language on it. He took it home and started researching them all. Then he remembered that he needed to head to creeper valley. His friend was half-creeper and also half-enderman. He found her. "hey psycho" I yelled to her. "hey" psycho said. "Ok why did you need me to come here" I said. "There are some creepers and endermen around here that are trying to kill the babys, can you talk to them" psycho said. "Fine" I muttered. I found them. They were a mutant enderman and a mutant creeper beating up the smaller ones. "Hey blockheads" I yelled to them. They came charging straight toward me prepared to kill. Right before they hit me I jumped into the air and pulled out my two iron daggers. "a little to slow" I said. They came at me again. This time I charged also. I took out the mutant creeper by cutting off its head. I grabbed the creepers around the place and took them to safety before it blew up taking the enderman with it. Psycho thanked me and I headed home…


	2. The Portal

Strange things

It has been two months since I took those mutant enderman and creeper down. I had been testing with new weapons I had made so I had many new weapons. My twin daggers had been upgraded and now were made of obsidian. And I had been experimenting with the nether portal trying to get it to light but it just would not. "maybe if I just try more flames rather than some flint and steel". He took out a flamethrower. "It is a good thing this room is made of cobblestone" I muttered to myself. I used the flamethrower and all it did was make a tiny spark in the portal. "Another failure" he said sadly. He headed to the town to get some food. Me and psycho were meeting at block-donalds to discuss the next invention because she was really starting to like the inventions I had been making. "Hmm" said psycho. "Oh my god I think I know" psycho said. "what" I said. "A scythe" she said. "No" I said quietly. We then ate our food and headed to our homes. Next morning I was getting ready for work. I worked at the old mines downtown. I grabbed my ruby pick and headed to the mines. I was very good at mining and fighting. I had found 12 Coal, 26 Iron, 9 Gold, and the best one of all, 13 Diamonds. I got my pay for them but I took some of the diamonds home. The boss didn't mind that I took them. Then I headed to notch's house to speak with him. I knocked on his door. "Come in" notch said. I went in. "Oh chase, I thought you were coming tomorrow. "I was but I needed to get here as fast as I could" I said. "But why" notch said. "Well I need to know how YOU light the nether portals" I said. "Well I actually use a combination of electricity, fire, and a special potion" notch said. "But there is one more ingredient"notch said. "What is it" I asked. "My blood or herobrines blood" Notch said. "you can use my blood though" Notch said. I got all the ingredients, said thank you to notch and went home. The next morning I prepared for the experiment. "This is it" I said. I threw the potion down and used some flint and steel that was enchanted to be lightning. And then for the first time, it worked...


End file.
